


Harry's Guest

by Rose_without_a_throne



Series: Haphne Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_without_a_throne/pseuds/Rose_without_a_throne
Summary: Lily wants to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of her twin sons together as a family, but didn't count that Harry might have had other plans.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Haphne Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670566
Comments: 24
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling. I only own Holden and Euphemia II Potter.  
> Sorry the title sucks

“Good Morning, Love” Lily greeted her husband with a peck on the lips, “Will you go get the kids? Tell them breakfast is ready.” She put the last of the pancakes on the table next to the eggs and sausages. Today was the eighteenth birthday of her twins, Holden and Harry. It would be the last birthday she would have with her twins living at home. They would be starting their last year at Hogwarts and eventually be going on into the real world. It would be the last year she would have her twins all to herself for their birthday. Then the day would come soon when her daughter Euphemia would leave as well, and she wanted every moment she could get with all of her children.  
She knew what Holden wanted to do.

The boy who lived was ever the Gryffindor, wanting to start auror training after he graduated as his father had done. Her lion son was bright, charismatic, and brave. From what she heard from the friends of his that she has met, he is very popular in school. But again, like his father, always being able to find trouble. It was no surprise to her that he acted like his father, given that he looked like his father with only better eyesight. Holden was the kind of young man that commanded a room. While he had always been a little lacking academically, he excelled in sport as one of the best Quidditch players that Gryffindor house ever had. She knew the younger of her twins had been made for fame, seeming to soak in the spotlight that she knew the Wizarding World would never stop giving him.

  
Her Ravenclaw son was an enigma to her. Never quite talking about his plans for the future, she knew that he was quite an avid reader and a brilliant student. Harry, like his twin, looked like his father. The only difference is that he inherited her green eyes and his father’s poor eyesight. Sirius had commented to her that the boy was the embodiment of his house. He was talented, as Professor Flitwick had raved about the boy. She knew that his brother’s fame had never been easy on her older son, as he was often pushed to the background, but James and Lily had always made great efforts to spend quality time with him. She would always spend time with her oldest child at Flourish and Blotts with him, while he and James bonded over their shared love of dueling. But while he was home, Harry always spent his time reading and re-reading the books in the Potter library. She thought that he could be a talented auror; but she had a feeling that when the twins graduated from Hogwarts next year, her oldest child would be approached by someone from the Department of Mysteries rather than the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

  
Down they all came. Lily looked at her daughter, who came down the stairs with Ginny Weasley. Euphemia was the spitting image of her mother, with only slightly darker hair and her father’s hazel eyes. She was also like her in temperament, being sorted into Gryffindor house like her older brother and both her parents. Hermione Granger came down next, quickly followed by Holden and Ron Weasley. Holden had asked her a couple of weeks ago if he could have his friends stay at their home, and even though Ron often quarreled with her eldest, she couldn’t say no to her lion son. She set the pitcher of pumpkin juice down of the table as the Gryffindor teenagers began to dig into neatly set table of food.

  
James approached the door of his oldest son. He went to open the door, but the knob wouldn’t even budge. As he went to go knock on the door, he heard the feminine giggle quickly followed by a high pitch moan. James felt his eyes go wide and slowly backed away from the door. He had been a teenaged boy once. Given his experience, he didn’t need to open the door to know what his oldest son was doing. With a proud smirk he jotted down the stairs. Lily looked up as her husband when he came down the stairs. When she saw him come down alone, she grew concerned.

  
“James” she started, “where’s Harry?” The rest of the young people looked up from their plates confused. All of them except for her daughter who looked down at her plate with a mischievous smile that reminded Lily of her husband’s days at Hogwarts. She looked back to her husband to see a proud smirk on his face. He didn’t say anything as he sat down at the head of the table, his proud smirk turning into the same mischievous grin that Euphemia had. “James, I’m not going to ask you again. Where is Harry?” the rising irritation clear in her voice. James looked to his wife, the mischievous grin still there.

  
“Harry was still asleep, I thought we should give him at least another hour or so.”

  
“Bollocks!” Holden said, clearly sharing in his mother’s irritation. “If I have to be down here, then so should he.”

  
“Holden, no cursing at the table” James lightly scolded.

  
“Your father is right Holden, no cursing at the table” Lily looked to her youngest son. “But Harry should be down here to have breakfast with his family.”

  
“Trust me Lilyflower. Give him an hour or so.” James said as he began to fix plates for Harry and his guest. He got up and put both plates on the kitchen counter and used a stasis charm to keep them fresh. Lily decided to act, seemingly not noticing that her husband had just made two plates.

  
“Fine. I’ll go up there and get him myself.” She began up the stairs with her wand in hand.

  
“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you love.” He called up to her.

  
She ignored her husband’s suggestion. She got to the door and was unable to open it.

  
“Alohomora” she silently cast onto the knob. She tried again and was able to open the door. She really wishes she hadn’t opened the door. She should think of herself as lucky that the dark blue duvet was covering them. But there sitting, on who she assumed was her son, a naked girl with long blonde hair was seemingly gyrating. Lily closed the door when the girl let out a breathy moan and rushed downstairs. She didn’t say anything as she sat down opposite her husband at the table. She began eating her breakfast in shock.

  
“Are you okay Lily?” James asked, the mischievous grin still on his face. She wanted to smack him.

  
“You were right.” A phrase she didn’t often say. “We should give him some more time.”Euphemia giggled while looking up at her father. Holden looked at all of them confused and began talking to Ron about next year’s Quidditch team.

  
By the time Harry and his… guest came down, everyone else had already finished breakfast. He noticed the two plates on stasis and gulped. He had been hoping that he could sneak Daphne back when everyone else went to Diagon Alley, as he usually does when she stays over; but today it looks like their secret has been discovered.

  
“Good Morning Harry.” He heard his father yell from the living room. He took her hand and made their way over to where everyone else was. When they reached the doorframe, everybody was sitting on his mother’s expensive living room set. His twin looked up at him, shocked by the sight of Harry’s guest.

  
“What is a Slytherin doing here?” Holden sneered. Ron was wearing a look of disgust. Lily was shocked at how pretty the girl with Harry was. She had platinum blonde hair. Her bone structure suggested the girl came from a long line of beautiful women, perhaps even having an ancestor who was a veela. She had an elegant nose, full lips, and deep blue eyes. There was also not a single blemish on the girl's pale skin. The girl glared coldly at the boy who lived. 

  
“I was invited here. You aren’t the only one whose allowed to have friends over.” The girl retorted. James cleared his throat.

  
“Harry, would you like to introduce us?” He said smiling knowingly at his eldest son. Harry reddened.

  
“Love, this is my mum and dad.” Harry said turned towards the girl. “Mum and Dad this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend.” Ron snorted.

  
“Is a slimy snake really the best you could do Potter?” Hermione smacked his head.

  
“Firstly, yes. She is wonderful in many ways, so she is definitely the best I could do. Secondly, I think I am doing better than you Weasley.” Harry retorted. Ginny laughed. Daphne playfully elbowed her boyfriend.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter” She said giving them a sweet smile.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Lily said. “We saved some breakfast for you too.”

  
“Thank you Mom” Harry said as he guided his girlfriend towards the dining room away from where everyone else is sitting. When they were finished eating she used the floo to return to her parents’ manor. Lily motioned for Holden and his friends to go outside; Euphemia followed while talking quietly to Hermione.  
“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Harry said. James answered before Lily could.

  
“You know Harry, this is the proudest I’ve ever been of one of my children” Lily looked at him horrified. “But next time, please tell us you’re having company. I don’t think your mother wants to walk in on you again.” Harry reddened even more. Lily decided his embarrassment was punishment enough.


	2. When they first got caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one else in the Potter family knows that Harry sneaks Daphne in at night or that he even had a girlfriend. At least until the night before his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait time. I am currently a grad student so finding the time to update this between assignments, reading, researching and grading is hard. I am very grateful for the influx of positivity I got on the first part of this piece. I hope that this part might answer some of the questions that you all asked in the comments.

The Night Before

She had only wanted to get a drink of water. Euphemia hadn’t been able to fall asleep and thought that a drink could help. And while the house was full, she honestly didn’t expect anyone else to be awake. She knew that she hadn’t awakened Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger when she left her room, which the three of them were sharing. She knew that her brother Holden and Ron Weasley had snuck a couple bottles of butterbeer into the house and gotten drunk the night before Holden’s birthday. She could hear Ron’s snoring loudly when she walked past Holden’s door. Her mum and dad had been the first ones to go to bed that night and she hadn’t heard their door open. She also hadn’t heard any noise at all from her oldest brother. 

She hadn’t been born yet when her family had been attacked by You Know Who during the war, but she grew up hearing the story. Her mother and father had been stunned and You Know Who went to try and kill Holden first, the killing curse bounced off of Holden and hit You Know who instead. She knew that everybody expected You Know Who to come back but he never did. She knew that that was the reason Holden was famous and Harry isn't. But she also grew up knowing that Harry was smarter than Holden. The twins were equally powerful, but Euphemia knew that Harry’s intelligence would give him the edge over his twin. 

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher that her mum kept under a constant cooling charm. She drank the water slowly and contemplated her friends. She liked Ginny well enough, but she was a little unsettled by how obsessed Ginny was with Holden. It was the reason why she preferred spending time with Hermione even though Ginny was in her year. Yes, Hermione was a know-it-all but frankly so was she. Yet the older girl had a closer relationship with her brother Holden. Euphemia thought that if it hadn’t been for house loyalties that Hermione would have been better friends with Harry than with Holden and Ron, especially since Hermione often gets stuck helping both boys with their homework. While she likes Holden’s other friends, Euphemia doesn’t hide her dislike for Ron Weasley. He was lazy and often acted without tact. She was also put off by his atrocious eating habits. As well she didn’t like how Ron fought with Harry. She’s sure that her brother started some of his rows with the youngest Weasley son, but out of familial loyalty she always takes Harry’s side. 

She cleaned the glass and went to go upstairs when she heard someone in the living room. She again mentally went through all of the people in the house and didn’t know who could be in the living room. Ever the Gryffindor, she drew her wand. A familiar voice calmly called out to her. 

“Phemia, put down your wand, it’s only me.” It was her brother Harry. He was sitting on one of her mother’s expensive lounge chairs reading a book. He didn’t even look up at her. She looked closer at the book he was reading and saw it was on magizoology. 

“Harry?” She asked, “What’re you doing up?” He sighed and looked up at her, as if he knew that if he didn’t tell her then she wouldn’t let it go. He grabbed the bookmark from the side table and put it in the book.  
“Promise you won’t tell mum?” He asked her. She nodded. “I’m waiting on a” he paused “… friend of mine.”

“Are you going to tell me who this friend is?” She tried to gauge her older brother. He wasn’t falling for it. 

“No.” He said bluntly. “I don’t think that the family would approve.” This intrigued Euphemia even more. 

“Would I know your friend?” She asked. “I know a lot of Ravenclaws.” He gave a chuckle under his breath. He sank deeper in the chair.

“Perhaps if she was a Ravenclaw.” The mischievous grin that is common for her dad or Holden to wear broke out on Harry’s face. “Go to bed little sister.” She nodded. She walked away and seemed pretended to go back to her room. She hid.

A few moments later she heard someone come over through the floo. She looked over and saw a girl she recognized come through the floo. She was wearing a green nightie and was carrying an overnight bag. 

“Happy birthday my sexy bookworm” the Ice Queen of Slytherin said to Euphemia’s older brother in a sultry tone. Euphemia spun around and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to hide the gasp she was sure to let out. Her big brother let out a deep laugh that she had never heard before.

“Why thank you” He said in a flirtatious tone. Euphemia wanted to puke. She peaked again and saw Harry making out with Daphne Greengrass. She gagged. Her brother broke apart from the beautiful Slytherin and sighed. 

“Euphemia,” He sounded frustrated, “Didn’t I tell you to go to bed.”

“Yeah, but since when do I listen to you. You aren’t mum or dad.” Greengrass chuckled. 

“She does have a point there love.” Greengrass turned around and looked at the young Gryffindor. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Euphemia. Your brother has told me many good things about you.” The tone was oddly warm and formal at the same time. But perhaps that can be what one can expect from a girl raised in the upper echelons of pureblood society.

“It’s a pleasure for me as well. Though I do have to say I think you are way above my brother’s league.” Euphemia said jokingly with a mischievous smirk on her face. Her brother sighed.

“Phemia, I will pay you any amount of money if you keep quiet about this to mum and dad. Especially mum. She would freak if she knew I was sneaking Daphne in here.” Her brother almost begged. She thought about it. Should she use this opportunity to get her brother to buy her loads of licorice wands and chocolate frogs, or should she use this for future blackmail material? Maybe both? She knew that Harry was right. Mum would be beyond pissed if she found out that Harry was sneaking a girlfriend into the house, especially since Lily promised Molly Weasley that the boys and girls would always be separate. And while Euphemia knew that their father wouldn’t care she also knew that Holden would be pissed if he knew that Harry had an intimate relationship with a witch before he even went to second base with one. But Euphemia thinks that she would get more enjoyment out of that reaction than anything. 

“Deal. But I haven’t decided what I want yet. Goodnight.” She turned on her heel and went back to her room. But not before she gets a small hint of her brother’s next comment to his girlfriend

“Do I get my birthday present now?” He asked in a sultry tone. Euphemia wanted to vomit. No one wants to listen to their older brother get his game on with a gorgeous girl. 

The next morning she knew that she would rather have listen to her brother flirt than get the eyeful that her mum got. She tried her hardest not to laugh when her mum came downstairs with a mortified look on her face. She shared a mischievous look with her dad while Holden looked on clueless. 

It was even funnier when he did find out why Harry came down for breakfast so much later than the rest of them and why mum and dad let him sleep in. She listened to him and Ron rant about how Harry supposedly “brought evil” into their home and how they both thought Greengrass wasn’t that pretty. Hermione smacked Holden in the head when he said that one while Ginny looked at him adoringly. Euphemia came to her eldest brother’s defense.

“Holden, I think you’re jealous.” She stated pointedly.  
“Oh” Holden said arrogantly, “What would I be jealous of that nerd for?” 

“That he gets laid and you’re still a virgin. As well I think you’re jealous that Greengrass is prettier than any girl that you’ll ever bring home to meet mum and dad. And you’re the famous one.” Holden and Ginny both glared at her for different reasons. Ginny because Euphemia said that Greengrass was prettier than her (which she was) and Holden because she had just dropped a little truth on him in defense of her favorite brother and his Slytherin girlfriend. 

There was love between the two of them. That much was obvious. Euphemia could see it that very moment. Harry had his head in Greengrass’ lap reading a book while she ran her fingers through his messy hair and smiling down at him. It was a sweet sight. She had a feeling that Greengrass was the girl that Harry would marry someday. It was a rather romantic thought. 

Euphemia really does wonder how her quiet bookworm of an older brother managed to be dating the prettiest girl in Slytherin house and arguably all of Hogwarts; but that is a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple ideas for where I could continue with this paring, a cute one and a sad one. I would probably put the cute one in this same work and the sad one is a separate fic, but put it in a collection with this work. Let me know what you all think.
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Rose Without a Throne


	3. Where it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know how the Potter family found out about them, but do we know where they started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the cute idea

One Year Earlier...

She stared at him from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall as he sat at the Ravenclaw table. She tried to be sly as she stared, not wanting the rest of Slytherin house to be suspicious as to whom she was staring at. She knew she didn’t care what the rest of her house would think but that doesn't mean that she wanted them to know how much she wanted him. As much as it annoyed her, at the moment there was only room for him in her thoughts. She must have made some sort of noise that drew the attention of her best friend, Tracey Davis, as she looked over at her.

“You’re staring at him again, Daph.” Way to point out the obvious.

“I just can’t help it Tracey. He’s just so dreamy.” And he was. The older Potter twin had messy black hair that almost always seemed to be in his eyes. His skin was slightly tan. He was biting his lip in concentration as he must have been reading something interesting in the Daily Prophet. His brows were furrowed, adding to his overall sexiness. Unlike his twin he had the brightest and most gorgeous shade of emerald green eyes she had ever seen. He wasn’t loud and arrogant like his twin was and not as daft as some of the other boys in their year, especially the ones in her house. And while she had been on dates with other boys before, none of them had the capability of knocking Daphne Greengrass off of her feet with a single grin like Harry Potter could. She went back to her breakfast.

Little did she know that he was sneaking glimpses of her as well, only he succeeded at being covert. In their fourth year, or the year where he began to really notice girls, he had re-read chapters in book he remembered mentioning Veelas convinced that she had to be one. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. She had captivating ice blue eyes that reminded him of glaciers and straight platinum blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back. She had a straight elegant nose, perfect bone structure, and plump pink lips that he dreamed about kissing. He often found himself awake at night wondering if they would feel as soft against his lips as they looked. He was lightly elbowed by his best friend Terry Boot who was sitting right next to him.

“You should ask her out, mate.” Terry said before taking a sip of his morning tea. “Its obvious she likes you too. Bloody hell, she’s been staring at you all morning.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked trying to keep an even look on his face in case she was looking. There was no way that she could be staring at him. She’s the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and could definitely have any guy she wanted. Why would she pick the Holden Potter’s average twin?

“Positive” Terry’s girlfriend Lisa Turpin chimed in. “She’s staring at you right now with a dreamy look in her eyes. She definitely has it bad for you Harry.”

“But how can you be sure its me she’s staring at? There are plenty of other people here she could be interested in.” Harry isn’t known for his confidence.

“Because she’s looking in this direction. Before you say she could be checking out Macmillan, she most certainly isn’t. Her eyes don’t even seem to be looking past our table and therefore you.” He couldn’t argue with her. Out of all of his friends, Lisa was the most observant.

“Okay. Then what do you think I should do?” Harry asked carefully putting down his newspaper as he wanted to focus on whatever Lisa would say next.

“Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you. Take her to Hog’s Head or Three Broomsticks. The worst she could do is say no.” Lisa probably didn’t realize how horrid that thought was to Harry.

He began to formulate a plan.

It was during Arithmancy when she first noticed the envelope that was piled with her other class papers. She pulled it out and looked at what was written on it.

“Do Not Open Until After Class” was written on it in the neatest handwriting she had ever seen. She set it down and went back to her notes. She had trouble concentrating on what Professor Vector was saying for the rest of class. She wanted so badly to open that envelope and see what was inside. She wanted to know if it was from who she hoped it was from. She allowed herself to fantasize like a lovesick girl. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to hold onto him as he…

She was interrupted from her thoughts with an elbow to the side. She knew it was Lisa Turpin. She would have to thank the Ravenclaw for the nudge. This information would definitely be on future exams and she would be in serious trouble if she forgot to take notes on it. Although she didn’t believe in Arithmancy, being able to pass this class was a huge deal in Hogwarts, as so few students have ever done so.

When class was over she waited for everyone, including Professor Vector to leave the classroom. She opened the envelope and removed a piece of yellowed paper from inside. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The anticipation was killing her. She unfolded the piece of paper. She was greeted by beautiful drawings of lavender roses. She was a little disappointed that that was all that was on the page, until the beautiful drawings began to turn into real life flowers. She dropped the piece of paper in favor of grabbing the bouquet of roses that manifested from it. She was amazed at the fact that they both felt and smelt like real roses. She determined that they were indeed real-life roses. Only a talented wizard was capable of such magic. She looked down to the ground and picked up the piece of paper. It was the page from a clearly old book.

“Lavender roses are often a sign of enchantment or love at first sight.” The page said in eloquent script. Her heart soared. She noticed a freshly handwritten note at the bottom of the page.

“Daphne, Will you go on a date with me to Hogsmeade? Yours Truly, Harry Potter” It said. She felt her heart burst with joy. She kissed the note and held it closely to her chest. She turned around quickly and wiped a tear from her cheek when she heard the door open. It was Tracey. Her friend helped her carry her things back to the dungeons. She couldn’t stop grinning.

It had been the best date that either of them had ever been on. They had first had food and drinks at Three Broomsticks, then walked around and window shopped before walking into Honeydukes. They found that while they had admiring each other from afar for a couple of years that neither of them realized how much chemistry they would have until they could have such a private and intimate conversation. Their conversation hadn’t run dry throughout the entire date and they both were constantly making each other laugh.

He found that he couldn’t stop staring at her mouth the entire date. Every time she laughed or said something that made him laugh he just wanted to lean down and kiss her. Every time. He had been thinking for so long about how much he wanted to feel those soft lips of hers against his. He wanted to know what they tasted like and whether they were as sweet as they looked. He had never anticipated kissing a girl as much as he anticipated kissing Daphne.

When it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts, she grabbed his hand and he walked her back the dungeons. She moved his arm how where it was now on top of her shoulders; she then grabbed his other hand so they would still be holding hands even in this position. She really just wanted to be closer to him.

He knew what she was doing and took it as a hint for what she would let him do next. He moved his arm from her shoulders when they got to the dungeons. He turned so they were facing each other.

“I had a great time tonight.” She started. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.” He responded in a soft tone.

“I would love to do it again sometime.” Then came the first silence between them that evening as he thought of how to ask her.

“Me too.” He said. She turned towards the portrait. He reached out to stop her. “Daphne, there is something I want to ask you.” She nodded. He gulped. “Is it too early for me to ask you to be my girlfriend?”

Her heart was pounding. She couldn’t believe that he was finally asking her the question she always wanted him to ask her.

“No, it isn’t too early.” She finally responded when she regained the ability to speak.

“Then will you be my girlfriend?” She nodded eagerly. A huge grin broke out on his face. “Can I kiss my girlfriend?” She nodded her head just as eagerly.

When their lips met, it felt as though their magics were colliding in the most exquisite harmony. There was no explosion but rather two magics becoming one. He could have never imagined what soulmate magic would feel like, but he knew that this was it. 

He never wanted to stop. He wanted to be able to do that with her for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This will be the last chapter I post on this. I may decide to write more later, but that will go in a different.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this fic, but please be kind as I am still getting a grasp at writing fiction. What I read of Harry's twin being the BWL, James and Lily are either neglectful or they mistreat Harry. I cannot quite picture them being like that to one of their children (feel free to disagree) when those closest to them thought them as being loving. This idea has been floating around in my brain for at least a day or so and felt that I should share it with all of you. Best Wishes to all of you!


End file.
